


不XX就出不去的房間

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M, Multi, 三加水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: ※為我流御三加純肉文，加洛精神總受※燃燒者加洛＝燃燒者，古雷的忠犬加洛＝古雷犬，加洛＝加洛，腦弱募集更好的稱呼
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Galo Thymos/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 5





	不XX就出不去的房間

「不三個人一起做愛就出不去的房間？」  
三個相同長相的人佇立在房門前看著白色看板上斗大的幾個字。

「話說回來，他說的三個人是指我，還有燃燒者的我？還有……被稱為古雷的忠犬的我？」  
加洛視線掃過其他兩人身上，彼此長相十分類似，但也僅此而已，無論是外貌打扮或是散發的氣質都大不相同。

燃燒者的他留著長髮，黑色皮製衣褲上的銀色鉚釘不時彰顯著衣者的龐克氛圍，不單是衣著，連靈魂都像進到叛逆的染缸裡浸泡過似的張狂，左右耳的耳廓也打上不對襯的耳洞數量，甚至在他開口時還可以在豔紅的舌頭上看到隱約閃爍金屬光芒的小球。

而另一個自己則與奔放自由的叛逆風格完全相反，穿著與古雷當司政官時類似的高領白色衣物反倒有種誘惑人的禁慾感，舉止相當溫文儒雅不躁進，但若知道他身為古雷的忠犬所做的事肯定會同意沙士比亞的形容詞——外表像一朵純潔的花，但其陰影下卻潛伏著條毒蛇。

在原版加洛還在感慨人生走錯了岔路同等跨越個宇宙，感謝自己能平安健全長大時，燃燒者首領與古雷的忠犬已經在旁邊開始互嗆起來。

「稱呼太長，叫他走狗就好了，反正我們都是加洛‧提莫斯不用客氣。」  
「放火的，雖然我們都是加洛‧提莫斯，但你來到我那世界的話，我一定會讓你充分享受當動力引擎到灰飛煙滅的快感。」  
「挺有膽子的嘛，要試試看我的火焰跟你的冰槍哪個比較強嗎？」  
「喂喂喂！不要吵架啦，我們先想想怎麼才能離開這好嗎？」

互相對峙的兩人互看一眼，用聽到成年人答錯國小加法數學題的微妙眼神看向加洛做出回應。

「不就寫了嗎？滾床啊。」  
「三個人一起做愛，就是這房間訂下的離開條件。」  
「我知道啦！我的意思是另外想其他辦法，畢竟跟同張臉的自己做很噁心吧！」

相較於加洛的驚慌失措，燃燒者與古雷犬反應倒是很平淡，加洛完全不知道這兩人感情到底算好還是差，平時吵鬧到差點互毆，但在面對某些問題時，這兩個默契又好到像是感情融洽的攣生兄弟。

例如現在。

「嗯……放火的，你覺得呢？我投做愛一票。」  
「我覺得沒什麼問題啊，走狗，做愛一票，而且之前是過，『我』味道挺不錯的。」  
「那二對一，少數服從多數，沒問題吧？」  
「絕對很有問題啊！你們兩個腦子沒問題吧！？」

燃燒者聳聳肩膀，彷彿認為加洛所擔心的只是當下最微不足道的問題。

「反正也不是第一次了，要知道自己跟自己做才最沒壓力啊，而且舒服的點都知道，有什麼不好？里歐就算了，如果我跟我那邊的古雷關一起的話我就投另想辦法一票。」  
「我基本上不跟旦那以外的人做，不過對象是自己的話倒沒關係，畢竟是自己嘛，旦那應該不會生氣，里歐的話……」  
「跟里歐有什麼關係？」  
「……啊，說溜嘴了。」  
「……唉呀。」  
「等等，你們對你們那邊的里歐做了什麼？」

加洛敢發誓，他只是單純對突然出現里歐的名字感到好奇，並沒有想看到兩人掛著尷尬微笑同時轉頭的畫面。

古雷犬拍了下手回神，直接攬過加洛肩膀，燃燒者則勾住加洛的腰，兩人一左一右強迫把人架離門邊，加洛還搞不清狀況就被扔到床上，上頭被兩個人影籠罩，古雷犬側躺到旁邊溫柔親吻加洛的臉頰，燃燒者依舊維持那副張狂的模樣跨坐在加洛身上，手指彈弄位在鎖骨附近的綁繩。

「沒什麼，既然決定好了，那我們開始吧，還可以順便教你些旦那喜歡的招式喔。」  
「說的對，時間寶貴，來吧，親愛的我。」燃燒者眼角撇過床頭，在準備開幹之前，發現一張寫著說明的紙條，「這什麼？『床頭櫃裡的東西需全部用上才算數』？」

雙人加大尺寸的床上此刻正上演著淫靡不堪的劇碼，三個加洛肢體交纏，但並非預料中的裸體，而是分別換上不同樣式的女裝。

「為什麼我們會在這裡我不清楚，但至少知道把我們關一起並出這題目的傢伙肯定是個變態。」

燃燒者無奈的拉了拉頭上的黑色兔耳，雖說他的衣服原本就以黑色為主，但黑色皮衣跟黑色亮皮開高叉的兔女郎裝是完全不同的東西，領帶袖扣一應俱全，原本叛逆的氣質被兔女郎裝的色氣消減一大半。

在開幹之前他拉開床頭櫃抽屜，在場三位加洛當下的心情就跟他們臉上的表情一樣複雜——三套標有各自姓名的女裝跟兔耳，項圈、手銬、拉珠、乳夾、跳蛋、紅蘿蔔外型的按摩棒、一人份口服春藥、潤滑液。

除了潤滑液與三人都必須換上的女裝外，其他七項如果都由加洛一人承擔也顯失公平，在加洛嚴正抗議下，三人決定使用原始且最無爭議的方法分配物品——猜拳。

「哈啊、你們……不是說要、平分，騙子……！」

加洛背對燃燒者被弄成跪趴的姿勢，雙手被毛茸茸的手銬緊銬在一起套在床架的立柱上，粉紅色滾毛邊的洋裝裙子短到遮不住屁股，硬生生露出被拉到一旁的蕾絲內褲，半挺立的肉棒與隱匿在臀瓣間的穴口一覽無遺，穴口牽出一條粉紅色的電線，延伸到大腿綁帶上的遙控開關，像極了隻準備好讓人拆吃入腹的粉色兔子，十八禁意味的吃法。

燃燒者看著眼前的美景勾起嘴角，又覺得有些不夠，他伸手到加洛腿間，把跳蛋振動頻率由弱一下轉成強，並將手指伸進剛才就已經被開發到十分柔軟的後穴，將那粉紅色的塑膠玩具移到熟知的敏感地區，隔著腸壁用高速震動的跳蛋按摩他的前列腺。

被這樣一搞，加洛整個身體像兔子一樣彈跳起來，弓起身體，從喉嚨發出抑制不了的高亢呻吟，手被困在床頭無法自由行動，只能不斷扭動身體來逃避燃燒者在他身上施加的強烈快感。

「沒有騙你啊，我們不都分到兩樣了？你是手銬跟跳蛋，我是項圈跟按摩棒，走狗是乳夾跟拉珠。」  
「春、唔……春藥就沒……！」  
「喔，那罐本來就你的，這是共識吧。」

去你的，誰跟你共識！  
要不是情勢逼人弱，他現在超想對成為燃燒者的自己罵髒話。

好熱，全身熱到不行，像是體內有一把火在灼燒一樣難受，加洛的皮膚在春藥的效力下呈現誘人的粉紅色，被施加到身上的快感被放大數倍，光是輕微的撫摸就可以讓他快樂的顫抖，更遑論燃燒者固定好在他體內的跳蛋位置後，還一直把玩遙控器，讓他被忽強忽弱不可預測的跳蛋震動折磨。

而在他底下，古雷犬頭上的白色兔耳還不斷輕拂大腿內側，用舌尖對著肉棒前端撫弄嬉戲。

「反應好青澀，真可愛。」

被稱為古雷犬的加洛舔了舔嘴說出自己的感想，臉被加洛前方滴落的前列腺液沾濕。  
他身上的白色蕾絲性感內衣被褪至腰間，僅靠手肘的細帶撐著不讓他下滑，乳夾與連接兩端的金色鍊子成為胸前的新裝飾，原本小巧的乳頭被乳夾弄得腫脹通紅，只要稍微一動，乳夾下方的小鈴鐺就會發出清脆聲響。

「因為原版的我沒什麼經驗嘛，春藥能讓你快些進入狀況也不錯啊～要做就大家一起舒服比較好。」

他才不需要這種額外的關心！

儘管加洛想對兩人這樣吶喊，但連自己聽了都羞愧的呻吟跟喘息總是比話更早脫口而出，性愛似乎也反應了與另外兩名加洛的性格，比起燃燒者的他直白粗暴襲擊敏感點的做法，古雷犬的他更喜歡用溫吞緩慢卻確實會把人逼瘋進而要求更多的方式來折磨人。

古雷犬間歇性的舔弄加洛，不，比起舔或許該用輕輕劃過來形容更貼切，像是被羽毛騷癢的感覺，一分舒適後就面臨九分難耐，讓人想要更重的撫慰。

好想被舔前面，好想被他含在口中好好套弄肉柱到射精，明明後面被毫不留情刺激著前列腺，前面卻溫吞到讓人難以忍受的程度，比起床上的愛撫更像是監獄中的拷問，加洛徘徊在接近高潮卻永遠到達不了的煉獄之中，想要的感覺被春藥放大，讓加洛眼淚婆娑，邊發出犬類臣服時會的嗚咽聲，邊用比剛才更為情色的方式扭動著腰。

「舔、舔我⋯⋯讓我、射⋯⋯！」

燃燒者知道這對加洛是種折磨，而古雷犬更是明白，但兩人都沒有做任何讓步使他射精的打算，甚至在加洛逼近絕頂時硬生生將跳蛋的震動頻率又調回最低。

燃燒者抽出自己的手指，內壁像不捨手指離開那般收縮著，甚至在拔出穴口的瞬間被翻出些許艷紅色的嫩肉。他抓住手銬的鏈子將加洛整個人拉起，從後方撫摸頸部讓他仰起頭，唇貼著唇笑道。

「求人做事的話應該要給人些報酬，親愛的你說是嗎？」  
「報酬⋯⋯？」  
「對啊，比方說⋯⋯咕唔！」

話還沒說完，燃燒者脖子上項圈繫的鏈子突然被用力拉扯，他緩過氣憤恨抬起頭來，身為始作俑者的古雷犬同樣跪坐起身，回他一個盯上的獵物被人中途攔截時會出現的不滿表情。

「你幹嘛！？」  
「不要隨便覺得時候到了就搶人獵物啊，讓『我』忍耐不住哀求的人是我才對。」隨後古雷犬臉上重新對回笑容，瞇起的眼透露出讓燃燒者感到不愉快的瘋狂繼續說道，「不過項圈很適合你，還外加狗鍊，使役起來相當方便，我也很喜歡這種的。」

「⋯⋯那可真不巧，這是我最討厭的東西。成為被人控制的一方不是我的興趣，當然這玩意套在別人身上時另當別論。」

燃燒者扁扁嘴，放棄似的鬆開手，加洛瞬間失去重心，發出小聲的驚呼直接往前倒向古雷犬懷裡。

「但你說的有道理，這回合先還你吧。」  
「哎呀哎呀，『我』真可憐啊，那個放火的動作怎麼總是那麼粗暴呢～？」

古雷犬捧住加洛臉頰親吻，像孩子彼此互相表達好感的嬉戲那樣親吻著臉上每一寸肌膚，額頭、眉間、眼皮、鼻尖、臉頰、下巴，接著像小鳥般輕啄著嘴唇，一樣是那種羽毛輕輕掃過的搔癢感，當加洛忍耐不住張開嘴時，古雷犬探舌進入，輕輕吸允他舌尖的炙肉。

「讓我來教你旦那喜歡的幾招吧，『我』，我保證會增進跟你家旦那的感情喔。」  
「我不需⋯⋯嗯！」

古雷犬舉手投足間都充滿讓人臉紅心跳的魅惑感，他與加洛貼合到沒有縫隙，同樣的身高與身型讓金屬乳夾在摩擦時也順道刺激加洛的乳頭，鈴鐺在兩人中間不斷發出細微聲響，在春藥與因鈴鐺聲萌發的羞恥心加持下，加洛的乳頭很快就衝了血，就算隔著絲質的粉色吊帶洋裝也可清晰看見兩粒突起的形狀。

古雷犬的手掌沿著加洛大腿外側緩慢向上滑，撩過裙子，手指勾住蕾絲內褲的邊緣慢慢往下拉，直到原本被撥到一旁的蕾絲內褲被完完全全褪到大腿位置。古雷犬的動作一直很慢，但正因為如此，氣氛才能充滿著情色曖昧。  
加洛不想承認，但眼前跟他相同長相的犬加就像個帶領自己走向未知領域的色情大姐姐，讓他下腹慾望不斷發疼。

「模仿我的動作，幫我脱掉，雖然有手銬但這點程度的動作還是沒什麼問題吧？」

刻意放輕柔在耳邊呢喃的聲音似乎帶有種魔力，加洛吞了吞口水，腦袋亂哄哄成一片，跳蛋雖然頻率被調低但還在他體內震動，原本的慾望尚未平息，又被挑逗到另一股飢渴感竄上，腦袋變得相當遲鈍，加洛居然真的照古雷犬所說的，模仿他剛才對自己做的那樣脫去對方的內褲。

「真乖～」

儘管動作笨拙欠缺技巧，但青澀與聽話的反應還是讓古雷犬獎勵性的親吻，同時手遊移到加洛大腿內側，指尖從底下囊袋開始下往上移。

「嗯、哼嗯⋯⋯快點，我想要。」  
「不行，你必須有點耐心。」

經常戴著白手套讓古雷犬手指比起兩人更加細嫩，動作像在玩耍那樣輕巧，指腹仔細描繪肉柱上每一處皺摺，用掌心按壓加洛肉棒前端，加洛被挑逗到焦躁不已，外加春藥藥效，他氣息不斷加重，甚至帶有點啜泣的聲音。

如果說燃燒者的直白粗暴是種欺負，那這種讓人焦躁快崩潰的輕柔無疑就是在光譜另一端的欺凌法。

直到玩夠了才大發慈悲才收起手掌圈住肉棒，古雷犬抓過加洛的手帶到自己下身。

「接下來互相幫忙吧，摸我，就像摸自己那樣，找出最感到舒服的位置。」

兩人跪在床上，古雷犬吻去傢伙眼角的淚水，他們互相撫慰著彼此，被肌肉包覆的結實的身材怎麼看都是十足的男性，但兩人周圍的氣氛配上女用服裝與兔耳卻讓人有種看到兩隻雌兔互相愛撫的錯覺。

想射，好想射。加洛主動親吻古雷犬，唇舌交纏，生澀的交換彼此的唾液，雙手不斷套弄撫摸古雷犬的分身，他回想自己觸碰會覺得舒服的地方，並朝著那裡進攻。

「好棒⋯⋯真舒服⋯⋯」

自己是最懂自己的人，在肉棒最前端被加洛輕捏按壓時，古雷犬靠在加洛肩膀上不斷磨蹭，他擺動著身體渴求更多，從後穴垂下的拉珠拉環不斷拍打著大腿內側。古雷犬的身體似乎比加洛更加敏感，而且不隱藏自己的聲音，每一次因快感而輕顫時都會在加洛耳邊吐出鼓舞人淫慾的嬌喘。

加洛突然有些明白被勾起征服欲是什麼意思，第一次在性事上感受到掌控權的存在，他突然有個想法，他用自己的肉棒蹭上對方的磨蹭幾下，然後用上雙手將緊貼在一起的兩根肉棒同時包覆套弄。

古雷犬扭動腰，手跟著撫上前端，四隻手從不同方向撫慰套弄，兩人靠在彼此肩上發出舒服的嘆息，肉棒前端的小孔分泌出透明液體流下，兩人的被沾溼卻不曾停止手的撫慰。

咕啾、咕啾的摩擦水聲響徹整個房間，聲音還有越來越大的趨勢。淫靡的畫面讓從剛才就被冷落在旁邊的燃燒者都忍不住吹了口口哨。

「好色啊～兔子打砲，不過你們不會打算兩個人玩到最後吧？」  
「也是呢⋯⋯」從沈浸在加洛難得的主動行為中回神，古雷犬聲音夾雜嬌媚的呻吟，慵懶的隔著加洛回話，「現在的話、可以讓你加入喔⋯⋯」

古雷犬把手從肉棒上移開，改伸到後方揉捏起加洛屁股，加洛身體舒服的輕微抽搐，腰在兩片臀瓣被撥開露出不停吸允跳蛋電線的菊穴時還不自覺誘惑人的左右搖擺。

「來吧，你用這裡。」  
「多謝～」  
「等、等一下，跳蛋還在裡面⋯⋯！」  
「是啊，會很爽喔，你前面繼續不要停。」

燃燒者像面對美食準備開動那樣舔了舔嘴唇，整個人貼上加洛背部，從兔女郎裝中掏出肉棒抵在穴口，隨便摩擦兩下就連同跳蛋一起插進加洛體內。

在春藥跟之前擠入的潤滑液輔助下並不覺得痛，加洛反而有種莫名被填滿的充實感。跳蛋被肉棒推擠到裡面，在燃燒者全部進入後到達前所未有的深度，低震動同時刺激著兩人，燃燒者發出舒服的嘆息，他沒有馬上開始動，暫停待加洛適應前，他從後方吻咬加洛的後頸，留下一個個紅色印子。

不妙，還真的⋯⋯挺舒服的。

「對了，咬住這個。」

燃燒者從背後勾起古雷犬連接乳夾的金色鏈子讓加洛咬住，從高度來說這讓鏈子緊繃，張力連帶拉扯到兩粒被夾到紅腫的乳頭，鈴鐺發出清脆聲響，古雷犬在痛與快感的刺激下發出愉快的驚叫，帶著加洛的手重新撫慰兩人的分身。

燃燒者開始淺淺的抽插，酥麻的快感從下身竄上腦髓，舒適到讓理智麻痺，當加洛身體終於全面鬆懈時，燃燒者突然將自己全部抽出，然後一口氣將自己插到最深處。加洛被突襲到潰不成軍，下顎反射性緊咬住乳夾的鍊子，脖子往後仰出漂亮的弧度，鍊子被拉至緊繃，連帶用力拉扯古雷犬的乳頭，古雷犬帶著哭音驚叫，前端卻泌出更多興奮的液體，被嚴密調教開發過的身體能將疼痛化為快感，古雷犬臉上掛著恍惚的笑容，加重與加洛自瀆的力道。

「哼嗯⋯⋯這樣玩，挺不錯的⋯⋯」  
「哇喔，被搞成抖Ｍ的我真可怕，對吧？」

燃燒者發出低笑，他沒有想要加洛回答，開始用九淺一深的頻率在加洛體內抽送，甚至重新抓起跳蛋開關，時不時就將震動模式更改，加洛根本沒辦法適應，才剛習慣溫和的律動，轉眼間就又變成激烈的打樁，好不容易適應幾乎要將他貫穿的模式，燃燒者又會變回緩慢磨人的速度。

「唔、唔唔⋯⋯」

加洛真的被操到哭出來了，一直無法被好好滿足讓他眼眶流下不滿的淚水，嘴中咬著鍊子無法發話，只能用扭動屁股的方式要燃燒者給他個痛快，燃燒者揉捏著他不安分的屁股，甚至有些調戲意味在的輕輕拍打兩下，嘴湊近他耳邊呢喃。

「你先讓走狗射出來，我就好好滿足你。」

燃燒者說完還刻意把身體壓得更近，三人間沒有任何縫隙的緊貼在一起。

身後的律動仍在繼續，被給了目標的加洛更賣力手上的動作，不再是讓彼此滿足的套弄而已，他改成帶有點侵略性的做法，逼迫人快點射精的摳挖古雷犬龜頭的小孔。同為男性他知道哪邊最為敏感，如果是自己的身體就更清楚了。

快點射出來、快點。

加洛拇指磨蹭古雷犬的包皮繫帶，用比愛撫更重的力道揉捏肉棒前端，古雷犬根本無力招架胸前的疼痛與下身的如被電流竄過的快感，只能開著嘴不斷發出誘人呻吟，身體配合加洛的動作扭動著的任他淫弄，彷彿吃了春藥的人是他。

他知道古雷犬已經在爆發邊緣，燃燒者嘴角勾起惡作劇時會出現的笑容，手越過加洛伸到古雷犬臀間，抓住拉珠外露的拉環用力往外抽出。

「啊——！」

拉珠被抽出的瞬間，古雷犬弓起腰部尖叫，白濁的精液飛濺出來，兩人間被精液弄得一片狼藉，古雷犬下巴靠在加洛肩膀，身體不住發顫等待射精餘韻平息，在終於平復後，他瞇眼瞪了眼前方擺出沒心沒肺笑容的燃燒者。

給我記住。

古雷犬嘴唇蠕動幾下發出無聲宣告，燃燒者朝他吐舌扮了個鬼臉不予理會，像搶到玩具的孩子抱過加洛的腰，就是一陣猛烈抽插。

「現在是我的回合了。」  
「你不會以為我前面射精就滿足了吧？而且出去的條件可是三人行喔。」  
「什、什麼⋯⋯？」

古雷犬打開雙腿，在兩人注視下伸手抹掉身上的精液後直接插進自己後穴，精液被充當成潤滑液，但剛才在拉珠的刺激下讓他被調教過的身體早已分泌出足夠的腸液，大腿內側反射些許水光。古雷犬親吻看得目瞪口呆的加洛，撫摸他尚未射精依舊挺立的肉棒。

「別緊張，不會讓你一次被插兩根肉棒的。」

燃燒者領會到古雷犬的意圖，淡淡說了句真麻煩後抱著加洛往後倒，兩人交疊仰躺在床上，古雷犬跨坐到加洛身上，扶住加洛的肉棒將自己的菊穴往下壓。

「啊、哈啊！不要，太刺激了⋯⋯！」  
「舒服嗎？對後面我還挺有信心的。」

穴口毫不猶豫就將加洛的肉棒前端吞進去，古雷犬用比賣娼女更熟練的手法左右扭動著腰，臀部畫著８字型緩緩往下坐，腸壁像終於吃到渴望已久的美食般興奮纏上，用濕潤溫熱的嫩肉諂媚吸允蠕動著，肉棒被送往古雷犬體內深處，加洛真正意義上面臨兩人的夾擊。

前方被古雷犬榨著精，後方燒加依舊保持著抽插的動作，身體根本不能承受這種過激玩法，很快就在古雷犬體內射出精液。

加洛癱軟在人身上喘著氣，但兩人沒打算放過他，在春藥效力下肉棒很快又充血挺立，重新面對新一輪的壓榨，被當成玩具與較勁工具的加洛哭到連鼻涕都流出來了，他帶著哭啞的嗓音不住發出祈求兩人停手的呻吟，整張臉狼狽不堪，但兩人都像不知憐憫為何物似的，反而更加興奮的將自己拿手的技巧一一用在加洛身上。

在三人淫樂時，騎在最上方的古雷犬看到一直被燃燒者放置在床上假裝沒看到的胡蘿蔔造型按摩棒，像是終於找到報復機會露出愉悅的小惡魔笑容，在燃燒者仍專注在加洛身上時偷偷將按摩棒拾起藏到身後，抵在燃燒者的穴口，連一絲潤滑都沒有就直接插進去。

「啊！你⋯⋯該死的，很痛耶！」  
「東西要全部用上才算數，何況兔子就該好好吃紅蘿蔔才對。」

肯定裂開流血了。雖然他身為燃燒者，可以藉由火焰重塑身體的方式來治療傷口，但會痛的還是會痛！

「同為加洛‧提莫斯⋯⋯就算裝成攻的樣子，你怎麼可能會少玩這裡？而且你其實很耐痛吧，不過說兩句求饒話我可以考慮幫你上個潤滑。」

古雷犬溫和的笑著，但手上卻殘忍地將按摩棒持續推進。礙於體位限制，燃燒者只能被動強迫自己敞開身體接受突然被插入的異物。

「事後燒死你⋯⋯想讓我屈服你這手段還早哩。」  
「嘿～你那邊的旦那就喜歡你這一味吧。」

笑著回應燃燒者可以將人殺死的眼神挑釁，古雷犬將按摩棒一口氣推到底，把開關調製最大。燃燒者發出急促的喘息，而後緊咬牙關忍住身後震動的不適感，用比之前都還狠的力道往上頂，動作透過加洛連帶影響最上方的古雷犬，差點被這力道弄到跌下去，古雷犬不滿的嘟起嘴，穩好身體繼續用後面擠壓加洛的肉棒，逼得加洛在刺激下也跟著後穴攪緊，想讓燃燒者就此棄械投降。

整個角力戰中最慘的就是夾在中間的加洛，被前後夾擊逼得死去活來淫叫不已，下身在幾次射精與被射精下弄得黏糊糊，粉色絲質洋裝也被各種體液染得亂七八糟，在被兩人搞到暈過去之前，加洛腦袋只有一個想法。

——吵架幹嘛把我扯進去啊，兩個混蛋！

（完）

不太重要的後話：

「真是亂七八糟的幹了一回，睡的真沉，要不是還有呼吸都以為他被操到沒命了。」  
「畢竟是雛鳥嘛，實際看過後覺得真可愛呢，可以理解你纏上他的原因。」

燃燒者抱著加洛，全身濕漉漉的從浴室走出，古雷犬側身讓出床的空間讓燃燒者將人放回床上。燃燒者讓火焰纏上身體，待水珠在高溫下蒸發殆盡後才穿回原本的衣物，古雷犬趴在床上看著，嘀咕一句真方便。

「沒人會討厭充滿光明未來的自己吧？那可是逃避那個人的我，以及為了那人捨棄全世界的你都不會有的未來。」燃燒者低頭親吻加洛的臉頰，然後斜眼看向古雷犬，「把我們關在這邊的人是你吧，那些惡趣味的玩具跟服裝是怎麼回事？」

「唉呀，兔女郎裝很適合你喔，又騷又辣，該讓你那邊的古雷看看。」  
「去死吧，我要閃人了。」

燃燒者將火焰凝聚成一直線射向天花板，在他頭上空間開始碎裂成粉紅色方塊，而後出現一塊黑色的三角形，燃燒者手搭住三角形邊緣往上一躍，回到自己原本的世界之中。

「這個都做得到啊，真方便，有些忌妒呢。」

手環形的通訊器響起，古雷犬將起接通，熟悉的溫柔軟綿嗓音從通訊器中傳出。

「加洛，你使用普羅米科技去哪裡了？」  
「嗯⋯⋯去參加一場僅屬於加洛‧提莫斯的女子會？」


End file.
